Killerswitch Ask Don and Chara
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Don possessed by Chara? What? It's true. Please excuse the violence. There will be some question asking in between so send any questions. No Cursing. P.S. Writer is killed for L.V.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Have you heard of Underswitch? If you have, you will be interested. If you haven't, it's my fan made A.U. were Don is Sans, Papyrus is Don, and Sans is Papyrus (Kind of like Underswap Sans but purple.) Everyone knows Killertale where Sans is possessed by Chara, right? This is basically the same but Don instead of Sans. Don't die. *Reader goes through a portal*


	2. Chapter 2

_Don's P.O.V._

_So after Asriel got past Undyne I was ready to greet them. Then they came._

Me: HUMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL? TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND!

_The whoopee cushion is triggered._

Me: Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It's always funny. Anway you're a human right?

Asriel: Yes.

Me: The name's Don. Don the Hybrid.

Papy: Hi Don.

Me: Hi Papy. How you do…

_Before I could finish I pass out and wake up in my head and I'm in a cage tethered to a pole. Someone is standing at a control panel._

Me: Who are you?

?: I'm Chara, and I'm bored of using Asriel for killing so I'm using you to kill.

Me: You'll never be able to. Papy will know what's going on.

Chara: We'll see.

_Chara's P.O.V._

_I take control of Don's body and look in the mirror and see black lines coming from his eyes. It begins._

Chara: Who will be my first kill?

_I see the reader._

Chara: Looks like you'll have to do.

_I summon a dagger made from bones and attack the reader. They run away to worn Sans._

Chara: Oh well. There's lots of free Exp lying around Snowden.

_I maniacally laugh._

**If TimeBlade is reading please allow me to comment to your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Don's P.O.V._

_Chara frees me from the cage._

Me: Why did you do that?

Cara: I need your help controlling your powers.

Me: Okay.

_I grab the controls and control my arms and legs and grab a cigarette and lighter._

Chara: Really?

Me: What?

Chara: You're going to give yourself lung cancer.

Me: I do have lots of organs except lungs.

Chara: So how do you breath?

Me: Same way Sans and Papyrus do.

Chara: Whatever. Just kill the writer.

Me: What?

Writer: What?

_To make sure he doesn't run I grab him._

Chara: A Writer's E.X.P. is as great as all the monsters in the Ruins.

Me: Okay. (To the Writer) Sorry.

Writer: It's okay. Goodbye Don my first ever child.

Me: Goodbye father.

_I summon my flail and kill him and cry a bit before starting to laugh. First quietly then louder._

Me: What is this feeling?

Chara: The feeling of your first kill.

Me: Let's kill more people.

Chara: This is the beginning.

_Our L.V. was increased to 5._


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer: I'm not truly not dead out of story. Just wanted to add drama. Also Timeblade, do you want to be in the story? If you do please respond ASAHP. (As Soon As Humanly Possible)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Don's P.O.V._

_I light a cigarette in my mouth. I smile like a mad man as I come upon Doggos station._

Doggo: What was that? *Sniff* Oh. It's you Don. I thought that another human came by.

_I kill him. It felt good._

Doggo: Why? Why did you attack me.

Me: It's because I need more L.V.!

_Doggo turns to dust and we got more E.X.P.. I kill the rest of the k-9 unit and others and our L.V. goes up to 6. We go to Sanses place and let him talk._

Sans: Don! I've seen you've been walking around killing people! You need some guidance!

Me: You're right. I DO need help.

Chara: What are you doing?

Me: Trying to get some more L.V..

_I walk towards Sans._

Sans: Is this a hug of acceptance? Wow! I, Sans, welcome you with open arms!

_I hug Sans and then kill him._

Sans: I… Still… Believe… In… You….

_Sans turns to dust and now our L.V. goes up to 8. I see TimeBlade who witnessed the whole thing._

Me: Why hello there.

TimeBlade: NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPITY NOPE! NOPE!

_TimeBlade flees from me. (TimeBlade, If you're reading this please tell me if this is something you had in mind for funny also if you want to fight Don please tell me where you do.) I go to my sentrie post and make two number 5's. I brought one to Chara._

Me: Here you go.

Chara: I'm a ghost I don't need food.

Me: When you're in my body you do.

Chara: Fine.

_Chara eats one and loves it. After I'm finished we move on._


End file.
